Countdown to New Year's Eve Proposal
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: New year's eve fic. Sebentar lagi malam pergantian tahun dan Konoha mengadakan festival kembang api, namun Sakura merasa Sasuke menjauhinya. Apakah malam tahun baru ini akan menjadi saksi putusnya hubungan mereka? Hmm, sepertinya tidak juga. Semi-canon.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto bukan milik Yuuto Tamano, melainkan secara sah milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. Semua yang ada di dalam fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, jadi jangan menyangkutpautkannya dengan dunia nyata. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam kita pergi ke festival kembang api menjelang tahun baru, yuk?"<p>

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Maaf, Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Kau pergi saja sendiri."

.

.

**Countdown to New Year's Eve Proposal**

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

Aku menatap langit malam di atasku. Ah, indah sekali. Meskipun langit terlihat sangat gelap karena hanya ada satu atau dua bintang yang berbaik hati mau datang untuk menyapa seluruh penduduk Konoha di malam perhitungan mundur menuju tahun baru ini, di kedua mataku langit masih terlihat sangat indah. Rasanya aku bagaikan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ah, sejak kapan aku menjadi puitis begini? Apa mungkin karena aku lagi galau? Hahaha.

Pukul berapa sekarang sih? Oh, pukul 23.47 toh. Tiga belas menit menuju tahun baru.

Sebagian besar penduduk Konoha aku lihat sudah menempati lapangan rumput luas yang berada di selatan Konoha dekat wilayah perbatasan. Lapangan rumput ini sangat luas, asal kau tahu, karena deretan hutan di sana itu terlihat sangat kecil sekali dari posisi tempatku berada. Oke, kembali ke penduduk Konoha, rata-rata mereka telah mengklaim spot masing-masing dengan menggelar tikar dan menaruh kotak-kotak makanan meskipun tak sedikit dari mereka ada yang masih mencari spot-spot yang tersedia.

Keluarga, kelompok anak muda, dan pasangan-pasangan kekasih itu tampak begitu antusias menunggu peluncuran ratusan kembang api yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Hokage—a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki—untuk merayakan tahun baru—aku bisa melihat itu dari wajah mereka. Naruto, tentu saja, adalah orang yang akan memimpin perhitungan mundur. Perhitungan mundur tahun ini sepertinya akan menarik sekali, bukan?

Sebaliknya, aku merasa tak bersemangat sekali dengan acara ini.

Ukh, aku justru malah merasa tak seharusnya aku datang ke tempat ini. Aku juga seharusnya tak perlu bersusah payah mempercantik diriku dengan mengenakan kimono hijau bermotif bunga sakura dan berdandan seperti kebanyakan perempuan Konoha lainnya.

Kenapa? Karena percuma saja.

Percuma saja aku datang ke tempat ini kalau pada akhirnya aku hanya akan duduk sendiri di atas tikar yang aku gelar, saat semua orang tidak datang sendirian.

Aku tidak bisa mengajak teman-temanku sesama kunoichi—Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Karin—karena mereka tentu saja akan pergi ke acara ini dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Aku juga tidak bisa mengajak orangtuaku karena katanya mereka ingin berduaan saja. Huh. Apa-apaan itu?

Dan orang yang, kutegaskan, _seharusnya_ berada disini bersamaku dan di sampingku—a.k.a. pacarku, Sasuke Uchiha—malah menolak untuk pergi ke acara ini dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Aku tahu ia tidak begitu suka keramaian. Tapi, hey, ini malam tahun baru, lho! _Hello_!

Sasuke-kun, kau telah berhasil membuatku kesal di malam yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini.

Si Sasuke-kun itu, aku merasa sudah dua bulan terakhir ini ia menjauhiku. Ia sudah berkali-kali menolak ketika aku mengajak kencan atau apapun yang sifatnya berduaan, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Bahkan dia juga sulit sekali ditemui karena, sekali lagi, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Parahnya, aku bahkan tak tahu apa pekerjaan barunya itu karena ia menolak memberitahuku meskipun aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya padanya!

Jujur, aku merasa cemburu dengan pekerjaan barunya yang aku tak tahu apa itu.

Sampai-sampai aku berkali-kali memiliki pemikiran negatif kalau sebenarnya 'pekerjaan barunya' itu hanyalah alasannya saja, sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menjauh dariku saja. Namun, berkali-kali juga aku menghempaskan pemikiran itu dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Aku tahu, aku pengecut.

Akan tetapi ketika ia menolak untuk pergi bersamaku ke acara malam tahun baru ini, aku yakin seratus persen kalau ia memang ingin menjauhiku saja.

Ia ingin putus denganku.

Mungkin, ia menemukan perempuan lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan menggunakan alasan 'pekerjaan barunya' supaya bisa berduaan dengannya. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskanku secara baik-baik.

Tapi, sungguh, malam tahun baru bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk putus dengan pacarmu yang cantik ini, wahai Sasuke Uchiha!

Kami sudah pacaran selama satu tahun lebih dan aku tak menyangka bahwa hubungan kami akan berakhir sampai disini, di malam tahun baru yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling menyenangkan bagi kami berdua.

Selama ini aku selalu berangan-angan untuk menjadi seorang pengantin baginya dan melahirkan anak-anak yang akan menjadi penerus klannya kelak.

Tapi seharusnya aku tahu bahwa angan-angan itu selamanya hanya akan menjadi angan-angan belaka.

Aku merasa aku telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat _emo_ malam ini.

Seperti dia.

Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke Uchiha, setahun menjalin hubungan denganmu benar-benar sangat memengaruhi kepribadianku. Setidaknya, ia takkan menularkan lagi sifat _emo_-nya padaku saat kami sudah putus nanti

Pukul 23.55, aku menitikkan airmata pertamaku.

"Para penduduk Konoha yang aku sayangi! Lima menit lagi menjelang pergantian tahun! Apa kalian masih bersemangat sama sepertiku?" Aku mendengar Naruto berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara yang juga disambut dengan teriakan riuh seluruh penduduk Konoha yang ada di tempat ini.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan pidatonya, "Aku sudah lama merencanakan acara ini dan aku harap kalian semua menikmatinya! Apalagi nanti akan ada kembang api spesial yang akan membuat kalian semua terpana melihatnya! Aku jamin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang takkan bisa kalian lupakan!"

Ya, kau benar. Ini akan menjadi malam yang _takkan_ pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Aku bersikap sarkastis disini, asal kau tahu.

Aku tidak tahu mesti bersikap bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun memutuskanku nanti.

Aku belum mempersiapkan hatiku.

Pukul 23.57, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini, karena jika aku tidak pergi secepatnya lama-lama airmataku pasti akan terkuras habis. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku masih butuh semua airmataku di masa depan nanti. Aku tidak mau airmataku habis hanya karena seorang lelaki _emo_ yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi mantan pacarku.

Tuh 'kan aku bersikap _emo_ lagi.

Pukul 23.58, aku telah selesai membereskan keranjang makananku. Sekarang saatnya menggulung kembali tikarku. Tempat ini sudah sangat ramai sekali, kalau tidak cepat aku pasti akan sulit keluar dari tempat ini.

"Konoha! Sekarang tinggal satu menit lagi menuju pergantian tahun! Artinya tinggal satu menit lagi menuju peluncuran 300 kembang api spesial untuk malam ini! Apa kalian semua masih bersemangat?" Seruan Naruto itu dibalas dengan teriakan yang sangat ramai. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Bagus sekali, Konoha! Jika waktunya tinggal 10 detik lagi, aku ingin kalian semua berhitung denganku sekeras-kerasnya!"

Tiga puluh detik lagi menuju pergantian tahun, aku sulit sekali melangkah karena terlalu ramai, apalagi sambil membawa kotak keranjang dan tikar. "Permisi... Permisi..."

"Dua puluh detik lagi! Tim peluncur kembang api harap segera bersiap-siap!"

Oh Tuhan... Dua puluh detik lagi menuju pergantian tahun dan aku masih terjebak di tempat ini! Sepertinya aku memang harus menonton pertunjukkan kembang api ini. Lagipula, apa salahnya sih menonton sendiri?

"Sepuluh! Sembilan! Delapan! Tujuh! Enam..."

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku menatap langit dan turut menghitung.

"...Lima! Empat! Tiga..."

Sebentar lagi.

"...Dua..."

Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun.

"...Satu! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU KONOHA!"

**DUUUAAARRRR! **Kembang api berwarna-warni satu persatu meluncur ke langit, memekar dengan indahnya hingga membentuk huruf demi huruf dan membentuk kata demi kata di atas kanvas langit malam yang tak lagi tampak kelam. Sungguh indah.

He-Hey, tunggu sebentar! Membentuk huruf? Membentuk kata? Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?

Kedua mataku terbelalak melihat tulisan di langit itu.

.

'_SAKURA HARUNO, WILL YOU MARRY ME? _

_S.U.'_

.

"Sakura..."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara berat yang memanggilku. Gulungan tikar dan keranjang makanan yang kupegang jatuh ke tanah karena lenganku terasa sangat lemas. Airmata yang telah sejak tadi kucoba untuk kutahan, kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Selamat tahun baru, Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"...jadi ini pekerjaan baru yang kau lakukan selama dua bulan terakhir ini?"

"Yah, apa kau suka? Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Sakura...?"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menujunya dan memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kedua tanganku. "Sasuke-kun, kau bodoh...! Bodoh...!"

"...jadi kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Aku menatap kedua mata hitam legamnya dengan kedua mataku yang berair. Aku tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku ingin! Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke-kun menyeringai, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, Sakura."

Sasuke-kun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, karena itu aku pun menutup kedua mataku. Aku tak peduli meskipun semua penduduk Konoha menatap kami dan berteriak kegirangan melihat aksi kami. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku mendengar Naruto dengan pengeras suaranya dan begitu bersemangatnya menyoraki kami berdua. Aku tak peduli meskipun langit malam masih dipenuhi dengan tebaran kembang api berwarna-warni. Aku tidak peduli semuanya, karena satu hal yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah laki-laki yang tengah menciumku dengan lembut.

Benar apa kata Naruto, malam ini akan menjadi malam tahun baru yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_My first fluffy as well as my last fic in this year_. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur para pembaca semua di malam tahun baru ini. Terima kasih telah membacanya dan selamat tahun baru 2012!


End file.
